Story of Evil: Untold Sequel
by AnimatorWriter
Summary: Len is weird. None of the Vocaloids can deny it, not even him. But when the master gives them an assignment to try and write their own song, they all seem connected in some way . . . except for Len's. His is COMPLETELY different, but he says it must be just because he's weird, but it's obvious he's lying. What does Len seem to not be saying? K plus for nightmares and past events.


**A/N: A NEW STORY! YAY! So, this plot bunny invaded my brain because at the end of re_birthdaym they show Len waking up and surrouded by the other Vocaloids. But they didn't seem to hate each other or anything, so I wondered 'what if they had lost their memories and only Len remembered the stroy of evil?" Anyway, here's the story. I'm sorry, I really am trying to keep going with my other stories, but I need to work it out. HAVE PATIENCE MY READERS OF OTHER STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor child, so what way could I possibly own Vocaloid? Yeah none, so I just own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Prologue

(Five Years Ago)

_"What's taking this guy so long?"_ I heard a voice, vaguely familiar, huff in frustration. Who was that voice? I knew it from somewhere, but the darkness surrounding me isn't letting me remember. I feel my eyelids are closed, but the effort to open them is to great.

_"We're not sure, Rin,"_ a new voice, also slightly familiar, says in concern. _"He seems to be the only one of us who can't wake himself up after activation."_

The voices discussed some matter involving some "outside" activity, as if that would help whoever they were talking about. I could feel my body moving without my consent, but I can't find the strength to move on my own. Why do I feel like this? My strength is simply non-existent.

**"Your soul isn't born anew yet,"** a new voice, one I know all too well, chides through my skull.

"What do you want?" I ask through my own mind.

**"You will be reborn this day,"** the voice replied in a smug manner. **"But you must bear a burden; the burden of remembering the days of evil."**

"And if I don't?" I ask, though slightly out of fear.

**"Then your new compatriots will remember the days of evil, and they will turn on each other once more,"** the voice says in seriousness. I was afraid and turning slightly cold (though whether that was fear or something else, I'm not sure). **"Admittedly, you will suffer nightmares and know the extent of the days through all their eyes, but it would protect each of them from themselves." **I considered these options carefully. Be born again from the days of evil and know of the complete story from everyone's point of view, or disown the memories and revive the old resentments and violence.

"I'll accept the memories," I said. If the voice had a face, I would've seen it smile in sick victory as I saw flashes of images and events and heard screeches of sound. It was painful and was giving me a splitting headache, but I knew it would be worth it to protect the others.

In a flash of light, I saw faces, all familiar. The red mercenary, the blue prince, the green maiden, the pink sorceress, and the Asmodean demon. The last I notice is the most important to me.

The daughter of evil.

My twin sister.

"Wow, you're a late wake-up," the daughter of evil, or I prefer Rin, blurted playfully. "Some of the masters were worried you hadn't made it through the procedure." I blinked dumbly, and did something that I really should've thought over more clearly; spoke out of habit as if I was still Rin's servant.

"I'm sorry, milady," I said respectfully, bowing my head slightly. Every one of them looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked, though it was more of a statement. "I think you're from the wrong century."

"Is that not how we are supposed to speak?" I asked, trying to be as respectful as possible, because no matter how hard I'm trying, I can't break old habits easily, especially now that I know what Rin went through after my demise.

"Of course not!" the green maiden exclaims. "We talk like. . . well, like everyone else in the century."

"I am sorry, but I'm rather confused," I tried to explain, but wasn't sure how to proceed. If people don't speak the way I am speaking, how does one speak? "How did I end up here anyway?"

"Oh, the master was trying to wake you up after your activation, but you were in some kind of suspended animation," the demon with purple hair said. "Rin and Miku thought that maybe it would be wisest if you got some fresh air. Who would've thought it would actually work."

"My apologies, but what 'activation'?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Maybe we should've just let him wake up back inside," the red mercenary muttered. "Why don't we head inside? The master might be able to shed some light for you."

I simply nodded and followed the rest of them to a large building. I was slightly afraid, but tried to hide that fact as much as possible with a signature mask I tried to show Rin when I was sad. I suppose it worked, because the blue prince took the opportunity to have everyone introduce themselves. The red mercenary said her name was Meiko, the blue prince was Kaito, the pink sorceress was Luka, the green maiden was Miku, and the purple demon was Gakupo.

"Wow, you two look so alike," Miku commented about me and Rin. "I bet you could pass as twins!"

Rin got an evil grin, which at first worried me, but it contained more playfulness than malicious intent, so I believed it to be safe.

"Maybe we should try and switch places some time," Rin said in a joke. I winced from the comment in memory of what happened last time we traded places.

"I don't think that would be wise," I muttered, but Rin gave me a pleading look. Like I had said, it was difficult to break old habits, so I told her we could try some other time. She beamed and hugged me, something I wasn't entirely used to, so I was stiff at first. She released me and gave me a strange and hurt look.

"You don't have to be so uptight you know," she said bluntly. "You should relax a bit."

"My apologies, it is simply force of habit," I replied, grimacing at her expression.

"Fine, but I don't know where you could've gotten that habit," Rin said. "I mean, are bodies may have been reborn, but no one here remembers anything from their past."

"Though it seems you're really weird from the way you talk alone," Meiko commented. I couldn't help but inwardly wince at my former sister's comment. "By the way, what's your name? You never told us."

Everyone froze and turned to me. I wanted to panic, but forced my self to remain calm. If I messed up and said the wrong thing, they might accidentally remember. Whether or not that's possible, I'm not sure, but that voice in the back of my head is telling me the wrong word could trigger a huge reaction. My name before was Allen, but Rin used to call me Len all the time. I think Meiko did a couple of times as well. Then again, they had no memories right now and may still be disoriented from the 'activation'. If I were to get the upper-hand of the situation, now might be the best time.

"I . . . . think my name is Len," I said quietly. "Len . . . Kagamine." It was a nickname the other servants would call me and Rin.

"I think that's also Rin's last name," Gakupo wondered aloud, making me bristle.

"Len, huh?" Rin commented. "Sounds weirdly familiar, but maybe it was just the name of one of the scientists. Anyway, welcome to the Vocaloids Len."

"Um, might I ask what that is?" I inquired carefully. They all smiled before Miku stepped up and gave a simple explanation.

"We're a singing group."


End file.
